Plutão
by D-sah
Summary: Parece que Sakura está revoltada com a 'demissão'do planeta plutão e resolve culpar alguém por isso, o coitado não sabe o que espera da jovem dos cabelos róseos. SASUSAKU


_**Plutão – One Shot**_

_**Por: D-Sah**_

_**Musica: PLUMB - Pluto **_

_**Casal: SasuSaku**_

* * *

_**You've got something I like about you,**_

_**You seem to be a lot like me.**_

_**I've got a ticket to adventure for two**_

_**Could be a golden opportunity...**_

_**The travel agent, she set up the itinerary;**_

_**First class, you can see the moon through a window seat.**_

_**An angel guided tour of the galaxy.**_

_**Tips included - if you want them, come with me**_

_Sabe às vezes eu acho que eu sou burra... Não... Eu realmente só posso ser burra!_

_Eu passei 4 anos da minha vida esperando um ser extremamente grosso, frio, insensível, sarcástico, irônico e que ainda por cima duvida que eu tenha beijado alguém até hoje!_

_Quer dizer, isso pode ser verdade, mas foda-se! Isso só mostra o quão burra eu sou de esperar para beijá-lo e este ser meu primeiro beijo... Sabe aquele primeiro beijo tão sonhado com a pessoa que você mais ama? Quer dizer, AMAVA! Eu não amo mais o ser chato-frio-coração-de-gelo chamado Uchiha Sasuke!_

_Quem ele pensa que é? O dono da barraquinha de beijos da esquina? Argh! Ele me deixa tão, tão, TÃO sem cabeça que se o Naruto viesse com suas gracinhas agora eu iria socá-lo e mandá-lo até plutão, que infelizmente não é mais um planeta._

_Falando nisso, por que diabos plutão não é mais um planeta?! Puta que o paril! Cientistas idiotas! Quer dizer, meow, eu passei a infância decorando que plutão era o último planeta do sistema solar e agora simplesmente demitiram ele?Como pode??_

_Houve dias em que as crianças brincavam nas ruas e tomavam banho nos rios. Tempos em que não havia iphones, metrôs, televisão, celular, ipod e toda essa tecnologia presente nesse mundo globalizado de hoje. E PLUTÃO ERA UM PLANETA.  
Eram tempos felizes... Tirando a parte do 'sem tecnologia'... Mas po! Eu NÃO VOU mais poder COMPARTILHAR o mesmo sentimento de saber que plutão é um planeta com meus filhos!!_

_Plutão é divino e precisa ser sempre lembrado por nós meros mortais do século XXI!! _

_ARGH! VIU O QUE UCHIHA SASUKE FEZ? ELE MATOU PLUTÃO! _

_Eu vou vingar todos os seres que conseguem viver sem sol e moram em um planetóide! _

_**I wanna know,**_

_**Is there life on Pluto?**_

_**Wanna come with me?**_

_**We can go, In a U.F.O. !**_

_**I'm bored - need a little motivation,**_

_**I'm tired of the same old thing.**_

_**I've got a feeling of anticipation,**_

_**Could be our golden opportunity!**_

_**I've got an urge to go swimming in the Milky Way,**_

_**Take a trip fishing in the Neptune Sea.**_

_**Have my picture taken with Peter at the Pearly Gates.**_

_**Smile for the angle - if you want them come with me!**_

'_Uchiha!' Falo virando-me para a direção em que se encontrava Uchiha Sasuke, o filho do demônio em pessoa._

'_Sakura?' Me perguntou um tanto surpreso, acho que ele não me esperava por aqui... DROGA! Esse babaca está usando o meu preciosoooo, ahãm, o sorriso de lado dele... Mas não! Eu não posso esquecer do que vim fazer aqui!_

'_VOCÊ MATOU PLUTÃO!' Disse fuzilando-o com meus olhos, acho que vi ele tremer na base... Ui... Eu tenho poder sobre a cria de satanás?_

'_O que?' Disse ele mantendo aquele tom seco e frio de sempre, acho que ele é parente do psicótico do Simon Cowell..._

'_V-O-C-Ê M-A-T-O-U P-L-U-T-Ã-O' Soletro para que a criança, provável filho de Pandora, entenda minhas simples palavras ditas nesta pequena frase._

'_Sakura, você se drogou ou algo do tipo? Naruto é você?' Ele me perguntou AINDA com aquele tom 'Nada me abala, sou discípulo do Chuck Norris'._

'_Não, Uchiha, apenas criei a teoria de que tudo de ruim que acontece comigo é culpa sua! E como para mim Plutão deixar de ser um planeta é uma coisa ruim, você é o culpado!' _

'_... Você está realmente escutando o que está dizendo ou é apenas um gravador inaudível para mulheres, Sakura?' Agora lá vem ele querendo zoar de mim! Vou te mostrar quem é o gravador!_

'_Porque você não morreu na missão einh? Ah! Porque eu te salvei, Uchiha. Próxima vez eu deixo você morrer mesmo, assim não tenho que escutar alguém falando que eu ainda não beijei ninguém!' Ele sorriu. ESSE PROJETO DE SIMON SORRIU DA MINHA DESGRAÇA! Ah eu vou dar um soco nele agora!_

'_Então é por isso...' Nãoooo é pela minha avó que se engasgou com um camarão..._

'_Sabe Sakura, não achava que você ainda ligasse para coisas tão infantis' Ele disse com um tom de deboche... ah eu vou matá-lo... Beijá-lo... Quer dizer, matá-lo._

'_Não brinque comigo, Uchiha. Você sabe muito bem do que eu sou capaz!' Vejo ele se aproximar de mim... Aproximar demais._

'_Sei?' Monossilábico como sempre e ainda falou em meus ouvidos, ai que arrepio!_

'_É bom que saiba para não se arrepender depois' Falei tentando me concentrar, afinal, ele matou plutão!_

'_Sinto muito Sakura, mas eu não sei do que você seria capaz se eu resolvesse...' Resolvesse o quê?!_

'_Resolvesse o quê?' Falei quase sem voz, ele está muito perto! Droga! Lá vem esse maldito rosto rosado!_

'_Roubar o seu primeiro beijo e os próximos **e os próximos** só para** mim**'_

_BAM! Eu não acredito que ele... Meu deus ele me puxou e agora está me beijando! E-eu! Esse! Ah...! Meu Deus, que beijo! Ele explora minha boca como se fosse o objetivo de sua vida, nunca vi o **Sasuke-kun** assim... É um beijo tão doce e tão avassalador ao mesmo tempo! E-Eu não sei direito o que fazer... Eu nem consigo pensar nessas horas! Apenas sigo meus instintos e 'brinco' com a língua dele usando a minha, obviamente. Lembrei dos livros e filmes que eu lia e assistia, resolvi por em prática e mordisquei o lábio inferior dele, acho que gostou, se não, não teria colado mais ainda nossos corpos, e QUE corpo o dele! Sinto o ar dos meus pulmões se extinguirem quase ao todo e sei que o dele também se foi, nos separamos. Eu estava totalmente vermelha e desnorteada, ele estava com aquele sorriso no rosto, aquele que eu SEMPRE quis ver, lindo, tão lindo que o dono dele não pode ter matado plutão. Não não, plutão ainda vive muito bem, e **agora mais que nunca**._

_**I wanna know,**_

_**Is there life on Pluto?**_

_**Wanna come with me?**_

_**We can go, In a U.F.O. !**_

_**In the twinkling of an eye,**_

_**We'll be together.**_

_**In the sky, **_

_**We'll be together...**_

* * *

HUSAuhsHAhsa Genteee! Essa Fic é velhaa viu? XD

Achei ela nos meus arquivos e eu nem lembro mais dessa musica! XD

Espero que gostem! Eu fiz umas mudanças que até que gostei!

Uma idéia totalmente maluca XD!

P.s. Pra quem já leu minha fic " Loucura " Vocês acham que a fic merecia um último cap? :D

Obrigada por todos os comentários!

Kissus ja ne!

**D-Sah.**


End file.
